


The whore of the School and the Bad Boy (Counterpartshipping) 2

by orphan_account



Series: The Werewolf and Succubus [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other ships to lazy to name, Pendulumshipping - Freeform, Yubel Jesse is Jehu, counterpartshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Forever is a long time but I don't mind it if I'm with you"Updates: Wednesday





	The whore of the School and the Bad Boy (Counterpartshipping) 2

Our love is tested everyday, and everyday we get through it. If we weren't mates we wouldn't be here right now. We just got married how will our life be from being married only two months?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make another one.


End file.
